


Carnival Of Kink

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fisting, Garcia Reads Fanfic, Garcia Writes Fanfic, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia gets turned on while reading a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Of Kink

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Carnival Of Kink_   
>  _Characters/Pairing: Penelope Garcia (She is reading Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness fic)_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Garcia gets turned on while reading a fanfic._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Garcia is having trouble sleeping and decides to check her e-mails. There are a few notifications and a comment on her Supernatural drabble which she replies too. Then she spots the notification for Carnival Of Kink, chapters 46 and 47. The author has it tagged as PWP but that does it a disservice with the relationship development and backstory. The sex is good though, Jack and Ten performing in a live sex show and Jack, especially, loving being watched. She opens chapter 46 and sees the note about fisting. The trust between them is so well written with Jack reassuring the Doctor all the time, whispering reassurances to him for their ears only and Jack kneeling to suck the Doctor's cock as he tucks his thumb in and pushes his hand in further. She starts getting a little turned on as she reads and clicks into the next chapter. They are in bed the next morning, slowly making love. Garcia pushes her hand into her panties and adjusts her grip on her phone so she can scroll properly. The descriptions are gorgeous and the Jack voice is spot on, flirty but direct and telling the Doctor how good he'd been last night.

After sex they start planning their next performance and Garcia wants to read all the options the author has them mention. She loves well-written rimming and spanking. Jack seems to like the Doctor's suggestion of sensation play and she wonders if that's a hint of what's to come. She scrolls back up to the start of the chapter and reads it again as she slicks her fingers and presses them against her clit. Then she puts the phone down and pinches one of her nipples as she starts moving her fingers faster. She pictures them in her mind and what they might look like on stage with people watching them. Some of the previous chapters were real scorchers. In one of the early chapters Jack was flogged and Garcia thinks of that chapter, how the flush of his skin and his moans had been described. He'd been vulnerable and the author had put in the most amazing aftercare. She's almost there and tugs on her nipple, there that's it. After going to the bathroom she ends up bringing up her WIP and giving Dean a sex dream scene. She'll edit tomorrow. The last thing she does before trying for sleep again is to leave a comment on Carnival Of Kink.


End file.
